


Götz... Pierreus

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierre è entrato prepotentemente nel cuore di Marco...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Götz... Pierreus

_ immagini pubblicate da woodyinholover su tumblr.com _

 

«Permesso... scusate» Mario sta cercando di farsi largo tra un assembramento di persone stipate tutte nella zona della reception, le braccia a protezione del corpo, mentre continua a ripetere le stesse parole... anche se non è convinto che possano avere una certa utilità. Si volta intorno a lui, incrociando una multitudine di sguardi, non avendo la certezza circa il paese di provenienza ma sicuramente non ha dubbi che si tratti di una comitiva arrivata da molto lontano. I capelli scuri, lisci, gli inconfondibili occhi a mandorla, più o meno pronunciati... mentre alcuni impiegati dell'albergo invitano tutti ad abbassare la voce, con un eloquente ed inequivocabile gesto delle mani. «No, ci deve essere un errore, l'albergo è interamente prenotato dalla nazionale tedesca di calcio...» ma la folla non si fa intimidire e sventolando in aria i documenti che attestano la prenotazione si fanno ancora più insistenti. Mario scuote la testa, ha altro a cui pensare, si allontana dalla zona infilandosi in un corridoio, piano piano le voci si fanno sempre più lontante, ovattate, si sente solo il rumore, se così lo si può chiamare, delle sue scarpe da ginnastica a contatto con il morbido rivestimento del pavimento dell'albergo. Non è la prima volta che si ritrova a Francoforte con la nazionale, ma di alberghi ne ha visitati così tanti in vita sua che gli sembrano tutti uguali... ed al momento ha qualche difficoltà ad orientarsi. _“Dove sarà l'infermeria?”_ alza lo sguardo, legge tutti i cartelli, sperando di trovare quello giusto, che lo indirizzi senza indugio alla meta, ha bisogno subito di sapere... _“non può essere successo di nuovo”_ , cercando di sgombrare la sua mente da quei pensieri forieri di brutte notizie. A metà corridoio una deviazione a destra, dove si sta dirigendo una persona, tuta da ginnastica con gli inconfondibili colori della nazionale tedesca, Mario affretta il passo, alza la mano destra cercando di attirare l'attenzione, «dottore??? Un momento...» raggiungendolo qualche istante dopo, «Marco?» «mi dispiace ma non posso dire nulla, sono notizie riservate», non quello che il giovane campione di Memmingen si sarebbe aspettato di sentire... _«dottore...»_ il quale sta continuando a fissare quella serie di fogli che tiene tra le mani, almeno fino al successivo _«dottore!!!»_ che lo porta ad alzare lo sguardo, realizzando immediatamente che davanti a lui non si trova una persona qualsiasi ma Mario Götze. «Scusa Mario, non ti avevo riconosciuto...» abbozzando un sorriso e mostrando a Mario quei fogli che sembrano così importanti, «vedi... la prossima settimana sarò a Dubai per un importante convegno medico-sportivo,» immergendosi di nuovo e completamente con la sua mente. «Le alterazioni muscolari dell'atleta, tema centrale del convegno sono i muscoli dell'atleta in generale e le lesioni muscolari in particolare.» Mario sta mostrando i primi segni di insofferenza, non gli sembrava di aver posto una domanda così complicata, vuole solamente sapere dov'è Marco, _«Marco???»_ riprova, sperando di ottenere una valida risposta questa volta... le labbra che tremano leggermente, con il giovane che approfitta per morderle gentilmente cercando di tenerle ferme... ma il dottore è ancora così immerso nell'argomento convegno che male interpretando la presenza interessata di Mario, prosegue... «saranno presenti i più importanti medici sportivi e radiologi muscolo-scheletrici del mondo, tra cui alcuni di assoluto rilievo internazionale come Adravanti, Cugat ed il nostro connazionale Hiterwimmer, senza dimenticare...» ma non riuscendo a completare la frase, perchè Mario non ha intenzione di ascoltare oltre, blocca le mani del dottore con le sue, senza aver pensato minimamente che forse non avrebbe dovuto prendersi questa libertà, lo guarda fisso negli occhi per alcuni istanti sottolineando di nuovo e scandendo lettera per lettera, il nome del suo biondo amico, «M A R C O!!!» Il dottore si blocca ed in quell'istante Mario ha forse l'impressione di aver esagerato, ma dall'altra parte riceve solo comprensione... «scusa, hai ragione, guarda...» mostrando con l'indice della mano destra la direzione giusta, «vai in fondo al corridoio, la porta davanti a te, Marco è lì» abbozzando un principio di sorriso, il giovane ne approfitta per cercare di carpire qualche altra informazione _«come sta?»_ ricambiando il sorriso, anche se con più fatica, con gli spigoli della bocca che tremando si allungano ed accorciano continuamente... e Mario prende un lungo e profondo respiro per cercare di calmarsi, «bisogna fare una lastra per essere sicuri che non ci sia una frattura, tra poco andiamo in ospedale, così ci togliamo ogni dubbio.» Il dottore saluta Mario, immergendosi di nuovo in quei documenti e muovendo le labbra mentre legge con un filo di voce il suo contenuto. _Ospedale??? Lastra???_ L'agitazione riprende possesso di Mario, anche più di prima... si lancia in una corsa ed in pochi secondi percorre tutto il corridoio, la porta davanti a se... allunga la mano destra, chiusa a pugno, un leggero tocco per avvertire chi è dentro della presenza di qualcuno che vuole entrare, ma è un attimo, si accorge che è socchiusa, di conseguenza apre la mano ed appoggia il palmo sulla superficie liscia della porta, premendo quel tanto che basta per far uscire un fascio di luce. Una voce proviene dall'interno, inconfondibile ed automaticamente, senza pensarci, un sorriso si forma sul suo viso, anche se la voce è più che altro un lamento continuo... _«che dolore!!!»_ la porta si apre ancora di più ma non completamente, Mario fa capolino con la testa, una stanza di medie dimensioni, al centro un lettino rivolto verso la parete opposta, un ragazzo sopra di esso, capelli biondi, pelle chiara, un braccio impreziosito da tutta una serie di tatuaggi che Mario conosce molto bene, la schiena ricurva, la testa protesa in avanti, con le braccia e le mani a formare un'unica linea, mentre delicatamente le sue dita tastano l'alluce del piede sinistro. Non c'è nessun altro nella stanza, Mario entra completamente, accosta di nuovo la porta, ma lasciando un po' di spazio ed evitando il rischio che possa provocare rumore. Un piede dopo l'altro, vuole sdrammatizzare il momento e quindi cercando di non farsi sentire si avvicina sempre di più, indeciso sul quando fermarsi, certo che la posizione è invitante, Marco davanti a lui, completamente girato dall'altra parte e troppo preso dal suo alluce... Mario allunga le mani e con un movimento deciso le piazza sugli occhi del biondo, premendo poi leggermente con il corpo dietro per evitare che Marco possa liberarsi troppo facilmente da quella presa. Il numero 11 del Borussia Dortmund ha un sussulto, era troppo preso dai dolori, dal quel dito del piede che gli fa così tanto male che non si è accorto che qualcuno era entrato nella stanza... le mani automaticamente afferrano i polsi dell'intruso, rimane in quella posizione per un istante, non reagendo, non cercando di liberarsi... forse immaginando chi potrebbe essere, chi potrebbe avere quel tipo di attenzioni su di lui... si sposta qualche centrimetro indietro, cercando ancora di più il contatto, quindi lascia la presa sui polsi di Mario e allungando le braccia all'indietro afferra delicatamente il collo del suo “assalitore” e poi esclama ad alta voce «PIERRE!!!» Mario ritrae immediatamente le mani che fino a quel momento stavano coprendo gli occhi di Marco, un urlo «COME PIERRE!!!» che rimbomba nella stanza e che molto probabilmente avrà squarciato quel silenzio surreale del corridoio e degli ambienti limitrofi... la rabbia che monta in un istante, mentre Marco cerca in tutti i modi di trattenersi dal ridere troppo... gli vengono quasi le lacrime agli occhi mentre si volta e vede il viso rosso di Mario, come difficilmente gli sia mai capitato, il giovane non sa che fare, rimane un attimo lì in piedi, fermo, mentre muove freneticamente le mani, chiudendole a pugno per poi riaprirle, in un movimento continuo, come una valvola di sfogo per evitare il peggio. _«Dai Mario...»_ il biondo sussurra all'amico, con Mario che si gira e sta per uscire dalla stanza, «dai Mario, fermati, dove vai...» la porta si apre e scompare alla sua vita, senza pensarci due volte Marco appoggia il piede destro sul pavimento e saltellando, come quando da piccolo giocava alla campana per strada, raggiunge la porta, si appoggia allo stipite, Mario una decina di metri davanti a lui che si sta allontanando piano piano ma con passo deciso... _«dai Mario, scherzavo... Pierre gioca con la nazionale del Gabon!!!»_ Mario si blocca, un movimento di 180° e si ritrova di nuovo di fronte a Marco, qualche passo in avanti, la rabbia sembra essere evaporata con una goccia d'acqua sotto il sole di luglio, un abbozzo di sorriso, su entrambi i visi... quel sorriso al quale l'altro non può mai dire di no, che emozioni, qualche brivido che percorre la colonna vertebrale, in tutta la sua lunghezza, che sensazioni... quanto tempo... ed i due ragazzi, lo stesso pensiero in testa, Marco con evidenti difficoltà ma non volendo rinunciarvi, scattano, per colmare quei pochi metri che ancora li separano e quando il biondo non sembra più riuscire a mantenere l'equilibrio ecco che due mani forti lo afferrano, sorreggendolo... uno sguardo intenso, non dicono alcuna parola, almeno non inizialmente... il respiro affannoso non tanto per quello scatto, un nulla per chi è abituato a percorrere chilometri correndo in un campo di calcio, ma è quell'emozione che sembra rinascere... come quel giorno... davanti alla casa di Marco... i due amici si abbracciano... _«mi manchi Marco...»_ , il biondo non risponde nulla, affonda la testa nella felpa di Mario, abbracciandolo stretto stretto... pochi secondi, tanti ricordi riaffiorano, così dolci e nonostante tutto sente alcune lacrime bagnargli le guance... _“quanti anni sono passati da quel giorno, perchè...”_ aggrappandosi proprio alla felpa del giovane e stringendolo più forte possibile. Passa un minuto o poco più, anche se ai due amici sembrano ore, Marco sempre preoccupato per quel piede sinistro, nudo ed a rischio collisione... un colpo, anche involontario, sull'alluce avrebbe a questo punto un esito devastante, anche se il biondo, nonostante l'incertezza del risultato delle lastre, non nutre troppe speranze... sente troppo dolore. Le braccia sempre intorno al corpo di Mario, con il giovane che si fa carico della maggior parte del suo peso per aiutarlo, ecco che i due amici fanno piano piano ritorno dentro l'infermeria e quando finalmente Marco riesce a salire di nuovo sul lettino, poggiando il piede sinistro sopra di esso, gli sguardi si fanno ancora più intensi. «Ma cosa è successo? Perchè non mi hai detto nulla?» quasi balbettando quest'ultima domanda, come se Mario volesse evitare qualsiasi attrito con l'amico, anche se avrebbe tutto il diritto di avere una risposta, le mani davanti a se, non riesce a tenerle ferme. Marco, un lungo sospiro, prende la mano di Mario tra le sue, abbozzando un sorriso. «Hai ragione, scusami...» cercando le parole giuste, ponendosi a sua volta domande sul perchè ogni qualvolta si presenta l'occasione di vedere Mario, di giocare con lui, di passare del tempo in sua compagnia... c'è sempre qualche imprevisto, più o meno grave. Ha ormai dimenticato il conto delle occasioni perse e sapere che molto probabilmente dovrà abbandonare il ritiro della nazionale, potendo guardare, solo in televisione, le sfide con Polonia e Scozia, probabilmente decisive per ottenere la qualificazione ad euro 2016. Marco continua a stringere la mano di Mario, «ho un terribile dolore all'alluce e...» ma non fa in tempo a terminare la frase, interrotto dal giovane, «ma stavi bene, ti ho visto pedalare tranquillamente sulla cyclette... quando è successo?» «non è successo adesso Mario, l'ultima partita di Bundesliga contro l'Hertha Berlino... un colpo...» per poi cercare di trovare una giustificazione alla sua totale assenza di comunicazioni. «Dopo la partita non mi faceva così male, poi ho pensato...» correggendosi con un più realistico «sperato... che fosse solo una botta...» alzando gli occhi e guardando fisso l'amico, quell'espressione triste sul proprio viso come su quello di Mario, per Marco molto probabilmente il raduno finisce lì ma anche la consapevolezza che non si tratta di una cosa grave... «mi dispiace», Mario non aggiunge altro, approfittando di averlo ancora per se per qualche ora ed abbracciandolo stretto.

Il risultato delle lastre è positivo, «nulla di rotto» il dottore comunica a Marco, ma aggiungendo inevitabilmente, «però hai bisogno di riposo».

A Francoforte, il 4 settembre 2015, la Germania affronta la Polonia, la batte per 3 a 1, superandola in classifica. Mario segna due gol prima di essere sostituito nei minuti di recupero da Lukas Podolski. Marco ha seguito la partita in tv, non aveva voglia di rimanere da solo e per questo si è diretto per tempo al Bierhaus Stade, dove ha potuto passare una serata in compagnia di Sven. Marco è felice, per Mario, per i due gol... ci potrebbero essere una marea di “ma” da aggiungere... però in questo momento ha bisogno di pensare positivo, niente piangersi addosso... «il prossimo mese» si danno appuntamento i due amici, quando la nazionale tedesca affronterà Irlanda e Georgia.

Qualche giorno prima del raduno della nazionale ci sarà la classica in Bundesliga, la partita della stagione, quella che vedrà di fronte le prime due squadre in classifica... eh sì, perchè quest'anno è tutto un altro Borussia... come è strano il calcio, più o meno la stessa squadra che sotto la guida di Mr. Klopp ha così faticato per raggiungere un posto in Europa League, ecco che con Thomas Tuchel sta viaggiando a ritmi vertiginosi... la squadra gioca, piace, diverte, con un Auba strepitoso che continua a mettere la propria firma in tutte le partite. Si prospetta un incontro spettacolare e forse lo sarà... però il Borussia non ci arriva nella situazione migliore, il 23 settembre i primi segni di cedimento, non preventivati, non pronosticati... un pareggio per 1 a 1 contro l'Hoffenheim, la squadra si vuole rifare subito, anche Marco ha bisogno di tornare presto in campo, perchè nell'ultima partita ad un certo punto ha visto nel display luminoso il suo numero, il numero 11... così presto, non negli ultimi minuti... al 54° … Marco non è tipo da far polemiche... ma si vede dall'espressione del suo viso che non condivide la scelta... esce e mestamente si va a sedere in panchina. La settimana successiva ecco arrivare il Darmstadt, una delle due squadre promosse quest'anno... sorprendentemente passa in vantaggio... la squadra giallonera gioca ma non riesce a pareggiare... e nella seconda frazione, al 59° di nuovo il display luminoso, ancora una volta il numero 11 di Marco, non vuole credere ai suoi occhi... non sarà un bellissimo periodo per lui, ma da qui a sostituirlo ne passa... entra il belga di origini albanesi Adnan Januzaj ed al 63° il Borussia prima pareggia ed al 71° completa la rimonta passando in vantaggio... le partite durano fino al 90° ed oltre... un'azione un po' confusionaria, la palla che non viene allontanata dall'area del Borussia, arriva sui piedi di un giocatore del Darmstadt... tiro e pareggio, 2 a 2 finale.

Naturalmente il Bayern continua a vincere e convincere... e quindi adesso ci sono ben 4 punti di distacco tra le due squadre... una sconfitta vorrebbe dire, molto probabilmente, accantonare, già ad ottobre, ambizioni di conquista del titolo. La partenza per Monaco è prevista per sabato mattina, volo diretto da Dortmund, quante volte ha preso quell'aereo Marco negli ultimi anni... da quando Mario si è trasferito, lasciando il Borussia Dortmund per andare a giocare nel Bayern. Fino ad un po' di tempo fa ripensare a quel momento gli faceva automaticamente rivivere le emozioni di quel giorno, quello in cui i due ragazzi non avendo l'allenamento avevano deciso di passare la serata insieme in giro per la città, come tutte le volte capitava di avere qualche ora libera. Quel giorno in cui Marco si rese conto di come basti poco per passare dalla felicità alla disperazione, quello sguardo, quelle parole, quella fitta come se gli avessero conficcato una lama nel cuore, adesso, dopo qualche anno, Marco riesce a controllarsi meglio, sì... anche se quei pensieri preferisce lasciarli fuori dalla sua mente.

L'arrivo all'aeroporto di Dortmund la mattina presto, ci sono da sbrigare le solite pratiche prima di poter salire sull'aereo e nonostante siano sempre le stesse, portano via un po' di tempo... Marco è in attesa del suo turno, le cuffie appoggiate sulle orecchie mentre sta cercando di isolarsi dalla normale confusione dell'aeroporto ascoltando alcune canzoni... senza preferenze, così come gli vengono proposte dal programma, dopo aver attivato la funzione “random”. La noia del momento viene interrota ogni tanto quando arriva qualche notifica... instagram, facebook e pure qualche messaggio, anche se li scorre quasi controvoglia... dando un'occhiata piuttosto sommaria, almeno fino a quando non ne compare uno di Mario...

_**dove ti trovi, sei partito?** _

Chi lo stava osservando avrà notato, in quel preciso istante, un cambiamento di umore, un sorriso che nasce prepotentemente fino ad arrivare alla sua massima estensione, stesso movimento per gli occhi che facendo così si socchiudono leggermente. Un lungo e prolungato respiro, ed ecco le dita di Marco si muovono freneticamente, premendo le lettere giuste sulla tastiera virtuale del suo iPhone... intanto quel qualcuno che lo stava osservando preso dalla curiosità, lascia la sua postazione, avvicinandosi non troppo lentamente, lo raggiunge da dietro abbracciandolo, intorno al busto ed appoggiando il mento proprio sulle sue spalle, posizione ideale per riuscire a sbirciare quello che sta scrivendo il biondo. Instintivamente la prima reazione di Marco, quando sente quella presa dietro di lui, è di interrompere la digitazione del messaggio, lasciando scendere il braccio destro verso il basso e quindi nascondendo di fatto il display alla vista del suo “assalitore”. Nello stesso momento si volta, il sorriso perso per strada, un'espressione seria, scocciata... ma che poi si scioglie come la neve al sole quando vede che Pierre è venuto a fargli compagnia. Il rapporto tra i due amici è andato sempre di più consolidandosi, come neanche loro avrebbero potuto sperare, se quando si sono conosciuti avessero veramente pensato di poter diventare così legati. Marco solo dopo molto tempo si è reso conto di quanto importante sia stata la vicinanza di Pierre, dovendo gestire il “violento” distacco da Mario e non sapendo neanche lui in che modo poter superare quei difficili momenti. Con Pierre dietro di lui Marco tranquillamente riprende a digitare il messaggio, consapevole che nonostante il giocatore gabonese abbia ormai imparato un po' di tedesco, difficilmente riuscirà a capire quello che il biondo sta scrivendo al suo giovane e per la vita amico.

_**Wenn Fliegen hinter Fliegen fliegen, fliegen Fliegen Fliegen hinterher...** _

Marco fa fatica a trattenere una risata mentre preme il tasto invio... dalla bocca di Pierre esce un italianissimo “COSA!!!” attirando l'attenzione delle persone intorno a loro... mentre subito si sente l'avviso di un messaggio in arrivo...

_**?!?!?! :)** _

Gli scherzi tra i due amici, star del Borussia Dortmund, si sprecano... Marco ha semplicemente digitato uno scioglilingua... le mani di Pierre si stringono ancora di più intorno alla vita dell'amico, mentre le risate dei due si mischiano, con Marco che cercando di riprendere il proprio controllo prova a spiegare in inglese il significato di quanto scritto... ma in questo momento non si ricorda come si dice foche nella lingua di albione, allora si avvicina a Sokratis, portandosi dietro Pierre e con l'aiuto del difensore greco riesce a far arrivare al giocatore mulatto la seguente frase in italiano «quando le foche si muovono dietro le foche, si muovono foche dietro le foche» non che adesso abbia le idee più chiare, afferra il cappellino di Marco, se lo mette in testa e si sposta più avanti, nella fila facendosi spazio tra Mats e Jonas che li guardano divertiti. Marco rimane un attimo spaesato... _il mio cappellino... qualcuno ha osato prendermi il cappellino..._ ma poi si rilassa, _il cappellino è in buone mani..._ Pierre qualche metro più avanti, il capo chino ed ogni tanto muove la testa nella direzione del biondo, alzando leggermente lo sguardo, per studiare il suo comportamento e l'eventuale reazione che però non c'era stata.

_**avevo gli occhi di Pierre sul mio iPhone e così gli ho fatto uno scherzo...** _

la spiegazione di Marco per Mario, poi una voce che richiama l'attenzione dei passeggeri del volo per Monaco ed allora l'invio di un ultimo messaggio...

_**stanno imbarcando il nostro volo... ci sentiamo più tardi ;)** _

e dopo aver letto la risposta del giovane di Memmingen

_**non vedo l'ora :P** _

Marco spenge il suo iPhone e si avvicina a Pierre. Lo vede concentrato, passo dopo passo dietro a Mats... mentre un suono leggero proviene dalla sua bocca. Il giocatore del Gabon si è accorto naturalmente della presenza di Marco, quindi nessuna sospresa quando sente un abbraccio, con la testa del biondo vicinissima a quella di Pierre, per cercare di sovrastare il rumore dell'aeroporto e capire cosa sta dicendo il suo amico mulatto, più che dire, cantare... Pierre sta utilizzando le parole dello scioglilingua per improvvisare un pezzo di rap, cerca di rimanere serio ma la presenza di Marco non lo permette. I loro sguardi si incrociano, non c'è bisogno di aggiungere altro, è evidente come la loro amicizia sia cresciuta in modo esponenziale e sia esplosa in un legame fortissimo, i due ragazzi sono quasi inseparabili e non manca occasione per “urlarlo” al mondo, Pierreus sta diventando una parola ricercatissima in rete e mentre prima si ottenevano pochi risultati adesso invece stanno proliferando, c'è chi rimpiange la partenza di Mario e sicuramente Marco è uno di questi, ma non è detto che non possano coabitare più amici speciali nel suo cuore. Pierre è semplice e genuino, una di quelle persone che quando la conosci non puoi non amarla...

_**Siamo come fratelli e spero che sia così per sempre...** _

le parole che ha pronunciato recentemente Pierre, le parole che hanno fatto breccia nel cuore di Marco e che lo hanno aiutato a superare il momento delicato del distacco da Mario.

  _immagine pubblicata da woodyinholover su tumblr.com_

 

Steso sul letto, completamente rilassato, le braccia dietro con le mani appoggiate sulla nuca, per tenere una posizione leggermente più rialzata. Fuori la luce la fa ancora da padrona, il ritorno dell'ora solare avverrà solo verso la fine del mese di ottobre. Una bella e melodica canzone in sottofondo, mentre il suo compagno di stanza si trova ancora sotto il getto della doccia, il rumore dell'acqua attenua un poco la prestazione canora di tutto rispetto. Abbandonato il pezzo rap delle foche ecco invece una canzone in lingua francese di cui Marco ignorava completamente l'esistenza. All'arrivo all'albergo a Monaco, la prima cosa che il biondo ha fatto, in attesa di recuperare le chiavi della camera da letto, è stato avvertire Mario...

_**che programmi hai? Dove ci incontriamo stasera?** _

Non è passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che si sono visti, ma capita sempre così di rado che quando c'è l'occasione di passare un po' di tempo insieme i due ragazzi cercano di non farsela scappare.

_**siamo confinati in albergo Mario... mi dispiace :(** _

ricordandosi però di quella notte di qualche anno prima, quando Marco organizzò, aiutato da Andrè, una fuga in piena regola, non potendo più rimanere lontano da Mario e nonostante il divieto assoluto di lasciare l'albergo da parte di Mister Löw. Marco ha rischiato, pure Andrè, quasi non volendo ma non potendo abbandonare il suo amico nel momento del bisogno. La mattina dopo Marco ha fatto ritorno, riuscendo per un pelo a sfuggire di nuovo al controllo del mister... anche se qualche occhiata particolare di Mister Löw nelle ore successive gli ha fatto venire il dubbio che lui ne fosse venuto a conoscenza... ma Marco non ha mai pensato di chiederglielo.

«La partita è importantissima, direi quasi decisiva per la nostra stagione...» Tuchel in piedi nel corridoio dell'aereo con i giocatori seduti ai suoi lati concentrati sul discorso del mister. «Nonostante manchino tante partite, se li lasciamo scappare non li riprendiamo più...» e a questo punto i ragazzi, abituati già al tempo di Klopp, sanno dove sta andando a parare il loro allenatore. «Non voglio distrazioni, questa sera rimarremo in albergo, uscite vietate», terminando con queste parole raggiunge di nuovo il suo posto a sedere... Marco si volta alla sua destra, incrocia lo sguardo di Pierre, il quale fa spallucce e mostrando un bel sorriso a Marco che viene immediatamente contagiato.

Una camera molto ordinaria, una coppia di letti al centro, addossati ad una parete, mentre nell'altra fissato sul muro un televisore full hd da 40 pollici. Disteso sul letto, il cuscino tirato fuori da sotto le coperte ed avvicinato alla spalliera in modo da poterci appoggiare la testa, indossa la tuta di “ordinanza” giallo e nera, ed oltre ai colori sociali della squadra spicca il colore bianco delle calze pulite. Marco ha già approfittato per fare la doccia, i capelli biondi ancora leggermente umidi, il telecomando nella mano sinistra, lo sguardo fisso davanti a se, annoiato, mentre continua a premere ininterrottamente il tasto **+** , alla ricerca di qualcosa da vedere... o forse solo per passare un po' di tempo. Marco non ha voglia di pensare, non vede l'ora di tornare a casa, a Dortmund. Il rumore del phone in sottofondo che copriva l'audio del televisore, tenuto appositamente basso, improvvisamente sparisce, ad indicare che probabilmente Pierre ha terminato di occupare il bagno, ma Marco non ci fa troppo caso, neanche quando l'amico apre la porta e comincia a gironzolare per la stanza alla ricerca degli indumenti da indossare, lasciati in giro così come capitava mentre si stava spogliando dirigendosi verso la doccia. Lo sguardo dell'amico gabonese, gli dispiace vedere Marco così triste, non è neanche facile per lui, nonostante riescano a capirsi abbastanza bene parlando in inglese, ma in queste occasioni ci vorrebbe più di qualche parola di circostanza, qualche pensiero molto più profondo e molto più complicato quando non si tratta della lingua madre. Se Marco conoscesse il francese non ci sarebbero problemi... ma non sarà di certo questo a fermare Pierre... non vuole vedere Marco in quelle condizioni, vuole strappargli qualche sorriso e quindi si avvicina al suo comodino, recupera l'iPhone, velocissimo con le dita entra in qualche app, scorre menu, tutto con una mano, mentre la sinistra la passa dietro al collo, trovato quello che cercava, tocca delicatamente il display e mentre alcune note di una non ben identificata canzone cominciano a raggiungere ogni angolo della stanza e non solo, alza il volume ed ecco che sparisce un attimo di nuovo in bagno, uscendosene subito dopo indossando solo un paio di slip ed una cuffietta trasparente, di quelle in dotazione in camera da utilizzare per non bagnarsi i capelli durante la doccia. Si piazza davanti al letto di Marco, oscurandogli quindi in pratica la visuale del televisore... Marco lo guarda ed anche se non vorrebbe non riesce a trattenere un sorriso che nasce spontaneo, si vede che è forzato, non proprio naturalissimo, ma è comunque un inizio. E quando i pensieri negativi stanno di nuovo prendendo possesso della sua mente, i primi movimenti di Pierre, seguendo il ritmo della musica, attirano la sua attenzione, sempre maggiore, anche perchè vedere il suo amico color ebano ballare in slip e soprattutto con la cuffietta in testa non è una cosa da tutti i giorni. Pierre si è proprio scatenato, cerca con lo sguardo sempre gli occhi di Marco, non vuole perderli di vista, e continua a ridere... tant'è che in un paio di occasioni sta quasi per abbandonare tutto, piegato in due. Il biondo appoggia il palmo delle mani sulle coperte e poi con un movimento si mette seduto, per godersi meglio lo spettacolo, ma quando si volta un attimo per recuperare l'iPhone volendo immortalare le gesta dell'amico ecco che riportando lo sguardo davanti a se trova Pierre fermo, la cuffietta stretta tra le dita della mano destra ed un sorriso ancora più grande, se ciò fosse possibile. Gli scherzi tra i due amici si sprecano e non mancano le occasioni per postare foto o video presi all'insaputa dell'altro... ma una foto di Pierre con la cuffietta pubblicata su Instagram il bomber del Borussia Dortmund vuole sicuramente evitarla. Si avvicina al bordo del letto e si siede, allunga una mano verso Marco mentre il biondo fa altrettanto, un segno d'intesa, un grazie per il piccolo spettacolo, anche se... quella notizia il giorno prima della partita, qualche ora fa... lo ha messo proprio **KO** , è da prima di cena che si trova in queste condizioni. Sarebbe stato lo stesso si fosse trattata di un'altra partita, ma questa è una partita speciale e non solo perchè affronteranno la prima della classe, quella squadra che ormai domina in Germania da diversi anni... Pierre comprende lo stato d'animo del compagno, se fosse per lui, per vederlo felice, gli darebbe la sua maglia ma sa che non è possibile... durante la cena è riuscito a sgattaiolare da Marco e ne ha parlato con alcuni dei suoi compagni di squadra... un'idea, una telefonata. Ed ecco il tanto atteso squillo dell'iPhone di Pierre. «Arriviamo subito», Pierre si alza e termina di vestirsi, quindi si avvicina di nuovo a Marco, «vieni ci aspettano di sotto...» aggiungendo «torneo di ping pong», Marco sta prendendo tempo, allunga le braccia e le gambe per stirarsi, fa una smorfia con la bocca, Pierre lo fissa «non accetto un no per risposta» avvicinandosi di nuovo e questa volta con fare minaccioso. Marco non si accorge di nulla o meglio, solo quando è troppo tardi e cioè quando Pierre ha già afferrato l'amico come si fosse trattato di un sacco di patate e se l'è messo sulle spalle. Passi veloci verso la porta della loro camera con Marco che continua a protestare... Pierre si ferma, lo rimette in piedi, lo guarda, gli fa l'occhiolino ed apre la porta. I due amici escono raggiungendo l'ascensore.

Nella hall c'è un grande via vai di gente, normale routine di ogni giorno, anche se un piccolo numero se paragonato a quanti si trovano fuori dall'albergo sperando che prima o poi il proprio beniamino possa uscire ad incontrarli, a firmare autografi, un selfie da custodire gelosamente... e se proprio ciò non fosse possibile, almeno un saluto da una qualche terrazza o finestra... il servizio d'ordine dell'albergo sta monitorando la situazione, prevedendo che tra poco i tifosi cominceranno a defluire sapendo che data l'ora è ormai quasi impossibile che ci possa essere un qualche tipo di incontro. Il Borussia gioca in trasferta ma molti sono arrivati direttamente da Dortmund e tanti altri vivono a Monaco... le grandi squadre hanno tifosi dappertutto. Pierre seguito da Marco escono dall'ascensore e si dirigono verso la sala pranzo, attraversata la quale arrivano finalmente nella sala relax, riservata ai giocatori gialloneri. Entrando Marco nota alcuni dei suoi compagni di squadra, Henrikh, seduto sul poggiolo di una poltrona osserva Mats e Sokratis che si stanno sfidando ad una partita a scacchi... ogni tanto allunga l'indice della mano suggerendo a l'uno o l'altro la prossima mossa, con i due amici che gli lanciano qualche occhiata non troppo amichevole. Sembra stia aspettando qualcuno. «Facciamo un doppio Marco», il biondo si gira «io e te contro chi?» avendo la certezza che farà coppia con Pierre, «io e te **avversari** » rimarcando la parola “avversari” accompagnato da un sorriso pieno e l'aria di sfida comincia a creare quell'atmosfera particolare che così tanto piace ai due amici, più di una volta si sono sfidati, più di una volta si sono lanciati sfottò e scherzi vari... per la delizia dei loro fan. Henrikh si gira e li vede, una pacca sulla spalla a Mats, indicando per l'ultima volta un pezzo della scacchiera e ridendo lasciando i due contendenti al loro destino, quindi si avvicina a Pierre e Marco... «io e Henrikh facciamo coppia insieme stasera» afferrando due racchette da ping pong e consegnandone una nelle mani dell'armeno... Marco si guarda intorno, vede tutti impegnati in qualche attività e quindi gli sorge spontaneo un dubbio... «ed io con chi?» rivolto a Pierre... che continua a ridere... non fa in tempo ad aggiungere altro, con Marco che non capisce... ma una voce dietro di lui «con me». Gli occhi di Marco spalancati, così come la bocca, c'è abbastanza rumore nella sala ma appena ha sentito quella voce non ha avuto il minimo dubbio, si sente leggero come se avesse bevuto oltremisura, un sorriso che potrebbe fare invidia pure a Pierre, quella sensazione di benessere che pervade ogni cellula del suo corpo... si volta di scatto, un'emozione così forte, non se l'aspettava minimamente... è vero che si trova a Monaco, è vero che conosce la strada per arrivare da lui, memore di quell'avventura notturna, ma in questo momento non stava proprio pensando a lui... Pierre ha il potere di fargli passare i momenti tristi... un attimo prima Mario era nascosto dietro la porta, i giocatori del Borussia stavano aspettando con impazienza l'arrivo di Marco sapendo quanto facilmente vada in tilt quando è presente il giovane di Memmingen... e oggi non fa eccezione, con il biondo che nonostante sappia che tutti lo stanno osservando, si avvicina piano piano gustandosi ogni centimetro di spazio che li divide per poi abbandonarsi con gioia tra le sue braccia.

Quelle due ore passate insieme, niente avrebbe potuto rovinare quel momento, neanche la pesante sconfitta contro la coppia gabonese/armena e neanche il pensiero di prevedere in quale modo Pierre gli avrebbe fatto scontare quel risultato sportivo. _“Mario”_ , non poteva esserci altro nella sua mente, la sfida terminata, i due amici all'aperto, nella terrazza della camera di Marco e Pierre, con Auba che si era fatto ospitare momentaneamente proprio da Henrikh. _«Va tutto bene Marco?»_ il piccolo si preoccupa per lui, altrimenti non sarebbe venuto a trovarlo in albergo, non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno dato che il giorno seguente si sarebbero incontrati all'Allianz Arena di Monaco. _“No, non va bene nulla...”_ Marco, voltandosi verso di lui, appoggiando delicatamente una mano sulla sua testa e lasciando scivolare le dita tra i suoi capelli, terminando il tutto con un tocco appena percettibile su una guancia, _"è lì, Mario, per te..."_ gli sguardi si incrociano ed al biondo non possono non tornare in mente tutti quei momenti passati insieme “ _oh Mario, quanto mi manchi... torna da me, ti prego!_ ” il biondo prova a sorridere, _“no Mario, perchè te ne sei andato via? Perchè mi hai lasciato solo?”_ ma poi dalla sua bocca esce invece « _Sì Mario, sto abbastanza bene... solo che non mi aspettavo di non giocare domani._ » Aveva ricevuto la telefonata di Pierre qualche ora prima, lui si stava esercitando su una nuova ricetta che gli aveva passato Ann, ecco arrivare Fabian, «telefonata in arrivo.» Mario ringrazia, si pulisce alla meglio le mani bianche di farina sul grembiule e risponde... all'inizio pensava ad uno scherzo, qualcuno che in un misto di tedesco/inglese stava cercando di dirgli qualcosa... e poi «sono Aubameyang» e Mario naturalmente conosce il forte attaccante del Borussia Dortmund, anche se non aveva mai avuto occasione di parlarci. E' quasi mezzanotte, ormai l'aria si è fatta particolarmente pungente, Pierre apre la porta della terrazza, fa capolino e chiama Marco, «dai rientra che è tardi» il biondo dà un'ultima occhiata in direzione dell'Allianz Arena... quella possente struttura tutta illuminata che domani ospiterà la grande sfida, che Marco seguirà dalla panchina. Un sospiro... un lungo sospiro, “ _Mario...”_ , prima di rientrare in camera.

_ immagini pubblicate da itsswaghetti su tumblr.com  _

 

Il 4 ottobre 2015 il Bayern Monaco schianta il Borussia Dortmund con un 5 a 1. Marco entra ad inizio del secondo tempo al posto di Kagawa ma, la squadra subisce subito il 3 a 1 su una papera colossale del portiere Roman Bürki e non c'è più storia. Nessuno potrà mai capire il motivo per cui Thomas Tuchel ha deciso di rinunciare a Marco, facendolo entrare solo nella ripresa. Una nuova delusione per la squadra, per Marco, che per la prima volta nella sua carriera si è sentito mettere in discussione. Le attenzioni del suo amico del cuore Mario a fine partita sono le sole cose che ricorderà volentieri di questa domenica di ottobre.

  _immagine pubblicata da football-hqs su tumblr.com_

 

Il 7 ottobre 2015 Marco è in volo verso la verde Irlanda, partita per le qualificazioni agli Europei francesi del prossimo anno, seduto vicino al finestrino sta aspettando la persona che si siederà accanto a lui...

_ immagine pubblicata da itsswaghetti su tumblr.com  _

 

Durante gli inni nazionali, Marco e Mario, trovandosi ai lati di Matthias Ginter, allungano le mani dietro di lui, poggiandole sulla sua schiena, le dita si toccano, è un attimo, non c'è bisogno di dire nulla, è un movimento automatico e le dita si intrecciano tra di loro...

_ immagini pubblicate da woodyinholover su tumblr.com  _

 

La nazionale è l'unico momento rimasto in cui i due amici possono giocare insieme, ma da quando Mario si è trasferito al Bayern Monaco sembra che sia calata una specie di maledizione... molti infortuni di Marco e qualcuno di Mario... 10/12 settimane di stop per il giovane di Memmingen, i muscoli non hanno retto... gute besserung Mario.

_ immagini pubblicate da love-mario-g-bayern-marco-r-bvb su tumblr.com  _

 

Il ritorno di Marco a casa, il distacco dal Bayern Monaco è importante ma la squadra non molla mai, approfitta di un pareggio dei bavaresi per riportarsi sotto a 5 punti di distacco. Pierre è il grande protagonista ma Marco non è da meno, Mario gli manca ed anche tanto, ma adesso c'è Pierre, i due si considerano quasi fratelli, un bellissimo rapporto di amicizia è nato, la lontananza da Mario fa meno male ed il campione del Gabon occupa un posticino sempre più grande nel cuore di Marco!

_ immagine pubblicata da woodyinholover su tumblr.com  _

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
